


La marca de Caín

by Lady_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si aquella persona que amas llevara una marca hecha por Lucifer?</p><p>Este fanfic se situa despues del capitulo 11 de la novena temporada de Supernatural.</p><p>Destiel ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marca de Caín

Dean yacía sobre su cama mal hecha mirando el triste empapelado beige que lo cubría todo. Las manchas de humedad en las paredes dibujaban extrañas figuras a su alrededor. No se sentía con ganas de levantarse ni de servirse un vaso de la botella barata de licor que encontró junto a la cama aun cuando su conciencia lo pedía a gritos. Lo hizo de todas formas. Ni siquiera intento quitarse el traje de agente del FBI que uso durante los últimos días y que comenzaba a apestar. El caso había terminado: un estúpido fantasma que asustaba adolescentes buscando un poco de acción. Patético incluso como distracción.

Miro hacia a su derecha y vio la cama vacía, sin usar. Alquiló una habitación doble sin darse cuenta y no quiso corregir su error. Ese vacío le recordaba esa noche en el puente después de haber expulsado a Gadriel del cuerpo de Sammy y como el rostro de su hermano se llenó de dolor y decepción mientras se alejaba. El recuerdo de que lo dejó ir sin decir nada lo enojaba y hería. Pensar en Castiel le producía una sensación diferente, una punzada en la boca del estómago. Diferente pero no menos dolorosa. En ese momento no se atrevió a mirarlo por temor a su expresión y a lo que esta hubiera provocado en él. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho porque la incertidumbre lo atormentaba en cuanto cerraba los ojos para descansar. A veces lo veía herido, otras una lagrima escapaba de sus perfectos ojos azules, otras veces solo indiferencia y otras decepción. No podía decidir cual lo lastimaba más. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteraran que la marca de Caín ardía en su brazo en ese preciso instante?

Se incorporó de repente. Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta llamo su atención. Estuvo tentado a gritar “¡hoy no estoy para juegos!”, pero se contuvo. Eso que estuviera afuera, sea lo que sea, estaba seguro que no tenía cerebro para aparecerse por allí. Tomo su pistola y se aposto detrás de la pequeña mesa del lado izquierdo de la habitación, a unos dos metros frente a la entrada. Lo que sea que estuviera merodeando por allí se lo cargaría en cuanto cruzara el umbral.

Escuchó a alguien estacionando un auto, después de algunos segundos el crujir de una tabla suelta justo del otro lado de la puerta. Quitó el seguro del arma y apagó la luz. Se vuelven cada vez más idiotas con el tiempo, a estas alturas deberían saber lo que les conviene. En ese momento oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir y quedó inmóvil. Castiel con una expresión consternada lo miraba desde el umbral. Sus ojos atentos, su entrecejo fruncido y la visión del movimiento de la nuez de su garganta lo hicieron estremecer. Cas. Dean dio un paso hacia adelante sin darse cuenta. Sintió una contradicción crecer dentro suyo. Necesitaba de su compañía pero no lo quería allí. Aún no había pensado en que decirle o cómo hacerlo desde la última vez que se vieron. Se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas los últimos días.

\- Lamento no haber venido antes. Te escuche, no fue muy claro lo que decías pero te escuche. Perdóname, no pude… no pude…- Buscaba consuelo en su amigo. Había escuchado como le rezaba pero no pudo llegar hasta él en ese momento. Estaba asqueado por su falta de poderes. ¿Un ángel es un ángel aun sin sus alas?

Dean se apartó para dejarlo pasar y siguió observándolo mientras cruzaba el umbral hasta el centro de la habitación. Él no lo llamó, al menos no conscientemente aunque… sí había soñado con él algunas noches atrás. En su sueño aún se encontraban en el Purgatorio, solo ellos dos, sentados uno junto al otro hablando de lo que los agobiaba o simplemente acompañándose en silencio junto al rio. En aquel lugar todo se sentía tan puro.

Se sentó en la cama resignado. No iba a echarlo, no de nuevo, pero estaba decidido a que se marchara. Sam tenía razón, las personas que amaba siempre resultaban heridas o peor y lo que sentía por el ángel lo ponía en peligro.

Castiel también advertía sus propios sentimientos. Quería reconfortar al cazador, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo y que contaba con él para lo que fuera, que todas sus fallas eran parte de su humanidad y todos sus pecados habían surgido del amor hacia otros. Cuando perdió su gracia y pudo experimentar lo que era ser humano pudo saber lo que en realidad el amor significaba. Eso que antes solo era sensación incomprensible se volvió más fuerte, se convirtió en deseo, en desesperación, en ternura, en dolor y calor en medio de su pecho, en felicidad, en paz.

Dean se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando fijamente y decidió esconderse detrás de una actitud despreocupada.

\- No recuerdo haberte llamado. De todas formas no necesitabas venir hasta aquí. Estoy bien –ensombreció su rostro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- Deberías quedarte con Sam y cuidarlo por mí.

\- No me iré. Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda y ahora que estoy aquí creo que no te equivocabas. Hay algo… oscuro en ti, Dean Winchester.

El cazador sabía a lo que se refería. Esa pequeña excursión que tuvo con Crowley algunos días atrás le había dejado más que un mal sabor de boca. Dentro de él había algo que le pesaba y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo asustaba. Instintivamente cubrió la marca con su mano y se levantó de su asiento. Idiota. Los ojos de Cas le decían que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- Tomó a Dean por la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia una de las paredes. En un rápido movimiento levantó la manga y la vio. La marca de Caín. “No, no, no, no en él, por favor no en él.”- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TE HAS HECHO?

Dean no se resistió, él mismo lo hubiera hecho si se tratara de alguien quien le importara. Respiraba con dificultad por el golpe, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue ver lo sobresaltado que estaba su amigo. Eso mismo ya había pasado antes, en circunstancias muy diferentes. La mano del ángel temblaba mientras apretaba con fuerza su traje. Desde ese ángulo no podía verle los ojos. Movió sus dedos por su brazo hasta rodearle las muñecas con delicadeza.

\- Cas, está bien. Yo estoy bien.- Trató de mentir, de algún modo no sonaba convincente- Es algo que tenía que hacer, matar a Abaddon es más importante que…

\- No, no quiero que lo digas. Tú mereces ser salvado y yo debí hacerlo… pero todo lo que hago es empeorar las cosas. Lo lamento Dean, en serio.- Castiel se apoyó sobre su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de perder mi gracia al confiar en Metatron… Mi misión es protegerte y he fallado.

Las piernas del ángel flaquearon. Dean lo rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza y se deslizaron por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Y allí se quedaron algún tiempo, con sus piernas enredadas y fundidos en un tierno abrazo. Ambos lo necesitaban. Ambos se necesitaban.

Las luces de los autos que cruzaban la carretera podían verse a través de las cortinas. El viento ululaba y chocaba contra las hojas de los árboles. Dean no había estado tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Podría estar así para siempre.

Castiel se había calmado y ahora subía y bajaba con la respiración del cazador al ritmo de los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Podría estar así para siempre. Solo había algo más que quería y se incorporó para tomarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, ambos se besaron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

En pocas horas amanecería. En pocas horas ambos se volverían a separar por algún tiempo. En pocas horas las amenazas volverían. Pero para Castiel la respuesta a ese beso y para Dean el calor en su cuello producido por cierto ángel era todo lo que necesitaban y eso les daría fuerzas para continuar.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado esperando ese beso desde hace varias temporadas!
> 
> Gracias por leer♥  
> (Subido originalmente a amor-yaoi.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Lady_T


End file.
